


Teenage Dream

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Based also My Life as a Villainess: All Routes Lead to Doom!, Based on the ghost stories dub, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Harem, Politically Incorrect Humor, a bit gay, based on Heathers the musical, based on an old story, shadow759
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: Amy Rose, a girl loved by many and hated by others. Her friends have fallen in love with her and must compete for her affections. Sadly, Amy seemed oblivious, or more like, in denial of what is happening. Not to mention, there have been strange supernatural, ocurances in school. What mysteries will they uncover during their school life? Who really is everyone? And why are they so in love with her? Will their dreams come true? Who will win?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose/Manic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sally Acorn, Amy Rose/Scrouge the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonia the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. I'm still standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the inconvenience. But I have decided to rewrite this fanfiction and add some dark humor as well as more supernatural adventures since I have recently been watching a lot of the ghost stories DUB, the channel shadow759, and Heathers the musical. Now, if you are not able to handle politically incorrect humor or swearing, I advise you to stop reading or take it out of your favorites. Please know that this is my sense of humor, and if you do not like it, please do not continue or review. Thanks.

If you had gone to Mobius high on the 1st of February, you would have seen a bunch of students excited for the open mike day. Every year, for Valentine's day, various activities were made to send your love to your sweetheart. It was really cheesy, to be honest, Shadow the hedgehog thought so before, yet, today, the ebony red stripped hedgehog would go on stage. As to why he had gotten into a boarding school that seemed to prioritize arts, it would forever be a mystery to others. With every step his anger rose, his heart pounding with determination as the music started. A piano, trumpets, a really fun and catchy beat. He decided to sing: I'm still standing by Elton John to show how much he did not care about this. 

Even the fact he used to have a girlfriend. No, not anymore, he was going to sing as revenge. He was going to out her to the world: Shade the Echidna. He should have seen it coming, a well built orange echidna who was agile similar to what Rouge the Bat was. Shadow almost let out a laugh when he saw Shade red-faced and fuming at his performance, ready to throw a punch. He wasn't going to have any mercy towards her. Of course not. 

That was when he noticed the new student: Amy Rose. She had barely entered at the start of the semester. The sakura hedgehog was inside the crowd of multicolored Mobians, but Shadow could have identified her anywhere. Stubborn but gleeful, and a hopeless romantic, he should have imagined she would be coming to something as cheesy as this. The dark hedgehog's heart leaped with joy, all because he was the reason this girl was so happy. Shadow never got tired of Amy, even though he had barely met her. Sadly, he had made a mistake when he first met her, one he would never live down. He wished to apologize to who could have been his most recent friend, but the song had just ended, his turn was gone.

Being one of the popular ones wasn't easy. Shadow made a beeline towards Amy, but as soon as he reached the end of the crowd, his luck ran out. The bell rang and he knew Amy had already left for class. He growled annoyed that he failed and stomped his way to his classroom. As Shadow's lessons progressed, his poor mind wouldn't stop thinking about the smile he gained. That was progress, at least he knew she didn't hate him. Now that he thought about it, he had brought Amy something. He recalled hearing her say she needed a new multicolored pen because hers mysteriously disappeared. 

He checked his pocket, and there was one he had specially designed with the help of his uncle, it also had her name engraved along with roses. Made also with rose gold and rechargeable ink. Perhaps this would be the perfect excuse to ask her for forgiveness. This was, if he was able to navigate among all these losers. He could identify each with a nickname: Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-Eyes! Poser! Lard Ass! Shortbus!Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback!

He always felt he had to seriously fight the urge to strike a match and send this dump called school ablaze. If it wasn't because it was Maria's last wish before her death, he wouldn't even be here. Suddenly he bumped into somebody interrupting his thoughts. Shadow was pleasantly surprised to see it was Amy Rose. He internally panicked she was hugging her books hard and her eyes were tightly closed, was she hurt? Oh chaos, that would be the worst, not today! He was barely going to speak with her and ask her to be his valentine, as cheesy as that was.

"S-Sorry!" That's all she said. "Oh! Shadow! I'm sorry! I didn't see you hehe!"

Shadow, like the gentleman he was, helped her to her feet. "You need to get your eyes checked." He wanted to slap himself for that, "A-Anyway...Are you harmed, Rose?"   
  
"I'm ok..." Amy answered as she dusted her skirt, a light giggle emanated from her lips. 

"Well if it isn't the new girl?" Shade, it had to be the bitch. "What are you doing with this one Shady?"

"Do not call me that" growled the hedgehog. 

"He doesn't wanna talk to you!" defended Amy. "Why should he answer? What gives you the right to question my friend?"

"Oh? Well first he is mine"

"No" he answered back with a glare. Obviously ignored by the echidna.

"Second" she smirked placing a finger on Amy's nose "You gotta zit right there."

Her entourage giggled with her, Shadow just grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her away.

"Who was that?"

"Shade, my ex-girlfriend, she is the star of the volleyball team" 

"Which is like being the biggest Chao?" she asked helpfully.

"Yes," he answered with a nod and a slight smile. "Rose, for you" he handed her the pen, she looked at it fascinated. "I'm...s-so...so.."

"Thank you, Shadow! This is what I needed to have all my school utensils completed!" she said with a grin. "You don't have to say it, I forgive you"

Shadow nodded silently with his hands in his jacket, he was about to sit in his place, wanting it to be as far away from his frienemy: Sonic. It was disgusting to see him talking nonsense with his mouth full of chilidog. Oh, how Shadow would like to rip the vocal cords of the blue hedgehog. 

"I don't get what their problem is!" Amy's voice interrupted his thoughts, he was startled, she was still following him to his loner table. "They are solid Teflon...never bothered never harassed...I want to be like that"

"Like who? The bitch?" asked Shadow gesturing towards Shade and her groupies.

"Well, I mean, why wouldn't I? I was gonna see if they would like to be my friends or something" said the female sitting with him.

"Don't you even dare. It's not worth it"

"Caos! I never get a free moment anymore! Here is your stupid pizza with a picture-perfect maria made out of cheese!" Silver the hedgehog interrupted placing a box on the table irritably.

"You're late again"

"Silver? You know Shadow?" Silver looked at Amy and smiled.

"Yea we're buds since... diapers!"

"Don't call me that" said Shadow glaring at the silver hedgehog.

"I see. And, can I have some pizza?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not" answered Shadow.

"Why do you give her some and not me!"

"Because she isn't annoying"

"Whatever" Silver sulked while Amy took a piece of pizza. A purple cat who was sitting on the same table spoke up.

"You know, your show has been the trending topic in the school," she said offhandedly.

"Shut up Blaze" 

"So, you are Blaze," said Amy with a grin. "I heard about you from Silver in class!"

"Oh, yes... we are childhood friends," said Blaze calmly. "By the way, if you sit with us, they'll leave you alone"

"I don't think so, after all, Shade is after my ass for talking to Shadow"

"But that isn't the reason why," said Blaze. "After all, you guys kissed in the new year's party the school prepared for the new and old students"

"Wait, what!?" Silver was shocked. "Why didn't you guys say anything!"

"Look pot -quills," said Shadow irritated. "Let's get something straight, my life is mine and it's none of your business."

"Ok, sheesh..." 

"Amy is it?" Amy nodded at Blaze. "Look, we might not know what it's like having threats thrown at you trying to cut you down, but we know we will help you to keep standing. Just look at Shadow"

"Yea..." Amy smiled lightly. "Oh! By the way, Shadow? Will you take me to my room today?"

"That would be a good idea, we could even take turns taking her to her room, not only because it is hard for her to see, but because some people liked to find ways to pick at her," advised Blaze wisely.

"It would be my pleasure"  
  
"Thanks!"

She left, Silver being the one going with her. They had the same classes so there was no need to worry, plus he and Amy were like siblings. When the classes were finished Silver walked Amy towards Shadow.

"Arent you coming?" asked Amy.

"no, actually, I'm getting the hell outta here before sunset!" said Silver. "That side of the school is haunted"

"Allow the school's top student and junior Psychic researcher to explain"

"For fucks sake Blaze! Stop doing that" said Shadow hugging Amy protectively when he heard the cat's voice.

"I'm sorry, we didn't scare you, did we?" another voice, Shadow was getting tired of this. 

"What do you want Knucklehead!?"

"There is no need to apologize," said Amy letting go of Shadow as she tried to defuse the situation. "By the way, I'm Amy Rose!"

"Rose?"

"She is in Silver's class" explained Blaze. "Let's go"

"I..."

"Come on, you're coming too" Shadow was going to make SIlver suffer, and if scaring him shitless would do the trick, he was all for it.

"Don't worry Amy, we are all right with you" said Blaze with a small smile.

"You guys are so brave!"

"Aw...thanks!" said Silver and Knuckles at the same time.

"HaveyouacceptedTikalasyourpersonalsavior?"

"No, nobody wants to be in your cult," said Shadow. They walked through the vacant halls towards the dorm rooms.

"I just wanted to make sure that she was saved and knew of the sacrifice done by Tikal to Chaos!" justified Knuckles. "Ever since I did, I have had the gifts of the sensibility the possessed. I can even sense this place is haunted by its dark chaos energy. As a matter of fact, I sense something very evil right now!"

That was when they turned the corner they saw three furry big things growling. All of them screamed the creatures froze, Amy looked out the window. Shadow noticed that the moon was full as well, but why did it seem important to Amy?

"It's ok, we won't hurt you," said Amy gently.

"What the fuck are you doing!" whisper/yelled Silver.

"Wait, it's working" whispered Blaze. Shadow ground his teeth.

"Please, just let us through..." Shadow was ready to strike when he saw them stand up, towering over the pink hedgehog. Yet, instead of pouncing, they ran off. 

"Great job, it's been a while since I have seen a dark chaos tamer!" said Knuckles with a grin.

"h don't pretend, you are also scared shitless!" exclaimed Silver.

"W-Well! I knew our savior Tikal would help us with her abilities and see, she made Amy a tamer."

"I need t ivestigete more.

"Just go away!" Shadow was already irritated, the other three nodded and left the two alone to continue their journey.

"I owe you a lot Shadow," said Amy with a shy smile. "I mean, I caused your break up after all..."

"It wasn't your fault...I was drunk, and I should have been in control of myself" sighed shadow.

"It's been a while since that party, huh?" 

"Let's not talk about it..." pleaded Shadow."How did you know what to do with those monsters?" 

"This isn't the first time I see them, back when I was little, I met them. They were my friends," she answered, she seemed not to want to speak about it, Shadow wondered if she had promised not to. "By the way, sorry to go back to the party but..that kiss, I mean, the one you gave me when drunk, it was an accident, but to me..." Amy shook her head. "Forget it, I'm tired."

Shadow wanted to ask more, but she had already unlocked her door and gone into her dorm. Shadow sighed.

_"If only you knew, that because of you...I'm still standing"_


	2. Treat you better

Second of February and Manic decided it was time for him to visit his friend. Ever since she got into the school, he wasn't able to go see her. Also, he had found a fair nearby! Heh, it was a chance to have a date with her at last! Manic knocked on the door, resisting the urge to make some kind of rhythm as he did with his drums. The door swung open Amy blinked twice and grinned. Manic felt like he was on top of the world, he had missed this. But that was when he noticed it, the dark circles under her eyes. His green eyes filled with worry and wordlessly they both got in. Manic frowned, what had happened to her? Why hadn't she slept? Was it his fault? They sat on the paper filled bed, careful not to ruin the pages. Also, he didn't read them, he knew how much she hated people snooping.

"Amy? What happened?" asked Manic while he took out a handkerchief and offered it to her, she sighed holding the cloth close to her heart. She was beautiful, even sad. But the green hedgehog hated to see Amy looking like a broken angel.

"N-Nothing...I just..." She forced out a smile, yet, he wasn't buying it.

"Amy, I know when you're lying to me."

"W-well...I..."

"Did you dream of the parasites or the prudes again?"

"N-No!"

Amy only let out a choked sob, allowing Manic to hug her close. He silently rubbed her back, fuming internally at his brother. The flow of tears stopped once Amy was dry of them. With a sigh, Manic stroked her quills. 

"So what happened?"

"I couldn't break the furry spell!"

"Amy, listen to me." Amy looked up at him when he spoke. "You're strong. I know that you always can get up every time you fall. So, you will find a way to break that spell in you nightmares!"

Amy gave him a weak smile, and Manic just prayed he didn't get a heart attack now, or worse, that this would make his power over earth get a little out of control.

"Thank you...Manic" she said with agrin. "You're right! I will save the world from turning into furry monsters and choke to death with fluff!"

"That a girl!" he said patting her head. 

Manic smiled back, happy that Amy was better now. 

"Hey, how about we go to the fair?" Manic blurted surprising the pink hedgehog.

"Sure," she said getting up and following him out. "Wait! Why don't we invite some friends...your sister and...S-Sonic!"

Godamn, he almost did it! Sheesh, her crush with Sonic was starting to bother him. The prince knew he could treat her better than his distracted brother. Obviously, she needed someone to treat her right...but maybe he wasn't her type? Did she need a gentleman? Manic wasn't one, he had seen Shadow with her...and he was exactly what he wasn't. Ugh, why did the edgelord get moves before him! Plus, somebody was stalking them.

Well suck it up, these people were gonna see that Amy was on a date with him! Arriving there was a little too fast for his liking, but watching how she excitedly jumped up and down made him laugh out loud. Lights, noise, the smell of cooked goods invaded their nostrils. It was obvious, they had arrived at Eggman Carnival, the one created by Shadow's uncle. It took no time at all for them to rush around and choose a game.

"I bet I'll win this." Manic smirked as Amy held a water gun with him.

"In your dreams, Manic." She smirked back as they started.

From game to game they won and lost, deciding against getting on a rollercoaster since they had too many prizes on their hands. They chose to eat some food together, smoothies, one was lemon the other was strawberry. They watched as the sun started to set, there was one last place they were going to The mirror maze. Now, they had their stuff in their storage cuffs and walked inside.

"Hey Manic" the prince hummed in acknowledgment twirling his drumstick absentmindedly. "Thanks! This was the best day ever!"

"You said it!" Laughed Manic placing his hands in his pockets. "Now we gotta go back to school and tomorrow we gotta get into our stupid classes."

"It won't be that bad!"

"It is! I mean! My drums help channel my power! It ain't my fault I make earthquakes with them" he complained. "Plus without them, I make a bigger disaster!"

He heard a snort, Manic glared at the source only to see a mirror, he raised an eyebrow and looked way.

"You'll control it over time," said Amy shaking her head. "Plus, don't ya think it's better than not being able to control other types of urges?"

"He doesn't" It was Sonia who spoke, she was right behind them, her arms crossed. Sonic was also there with Knuckles. Great. Day ruined, more like: DATE RUINED.

"Oh shut up!" whined Manic. 

"Hi Ames!" said Sonic with a grin, Amy was a blushing mess. 

"Ah! Umm hi!"

"Anyways, Amy, why didn't you invite us?!" asked Sonia with a teasing tone.

"Oh! Well, Manic only had two tickets!"

"Really?" asked the other two siblings glaring at their third brother.

"Now, now, we need to follow the teachings of Tikal and not get in a fight!" said Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you hit people first and ask questions later all the time!" pointed out Manic.

"You guys shouldn't be here anyway," said Sonia tugging Amy away. "The mirror will shatter if you are still here!"

"Hey!" exclaimed the others. Strangely enough, Knuckles didn't react.

"Why should we leave?" he asked in an oddly calm and slow voice. 

"It was a joke," said Sonia raising an eyebrow. "Remind me why I had a crush on this imbecile?"

"Because your brains are the same?" Sonia launched herself against Sonic.

"Goddamit! Those ruin everything! They are just like my powers!" yelled Manic irritated. 

"Well...I like them!"

"It's easy for you to say! You have all the elements! And no siblings! You're like the avatar!" answered Manic with a pout.

"That's what makes it harder," said Amy with a sigh. "And avatars only have four. Like my cousin. And no siblings? It's horrible too! Like, why can't I get a hot brother!?"

"Your cousin?" Manic blinked, now interested in knowing about this so-called cousin.

"Rob O'hedge" answered Amy with a nostalgic smile. "He is very nice and cares a lot for me. He dedicated himself to help me grow. We are like six years apart, and he brought me up to the best of his ability. We lived in hiding for a while, we were being hunted down, but I still don't know why. He is still hidden along with my adoptive sister, Cream the Rabbit. Well, she ain't a hot brother like yours tho. I wonder if he got himself a girlfriend at last?"

"Wow...that seems heavy," said Manic awkwardly, he had found out a very deep secret, but he didn't know how to deal with this kind of stuff, one thing was letting her cry and another was having to add something to some nostalgic memory. This was more Sonia's area! Speaking about his siblings? Where the fuck were they? Ah, who cared, he started walking through the maze, with Amy's hand in his.

"I'm excited because in four days my best friend since diapers will come here! You and he will get along perfectly! I mean you guys have almost the same style along with Shadow. You could be the edgy trio"

"Geez, that's what you think?" Manic faked being offended and Amy burst out laughing. They had arrived at school and were going towards her dorm. Opening the door Amy looked at him.

"Thank you Manic...for today I mean. I needed this."

"Ah! No prob! Umm! Goodnight Ames!" 

"See you tomorrow!"

She closed the door and Manic slumped, dragging his feet. He bit his lip, trying to control his need to get a cigarette, he had promised Amy he wouldn't do it anymore. Ah, whatever, he had no need to be thinking about this.

"Hey Manic?" It was lunchtime, and Amy had approached him. Yas! She wasn't with edgelord nor his brother! Even if they were there she spoke to him!

"Yea?"

"Do you think this looks good on me?" he had no idea what she was talking about, but who cared anyway?

"Yes! Smoking!"

"Oh my! Are you really hoping to grow pretty one day?" Shade and her cronies, great! This time it was Mina Mongoose who spoke, Mani's stalker. "Daddy, can I get facial reconstruction-"

Well, she didn't finish because manic had caused her to slip on mud using his magic. "I'll show you facial reconstruction!"

"Yea! You'll need some after I bash your face with my friend! Meet Piko!" Amy lifted her hand and her hammer was summoned.

"Make sure to blind them so they cant stalk us anymore!" said Manic with a grin. "Right bro, sis?"

They didn't seem to react, the girls had left, but this was unnerving Manic and Amy. They also noticed the whole school acting as flat as Blaze, and that was not normal at all.

"Hey, is it me, or everyone looks like they are high?" 

"No joke, I thought I was the only one who thought that!" said Amy looking back at the green hedgehog. "I mean... I saw the bitches, sorry, girls again in the bathroom and they didn't even react much to me! It's like they are just someone else! They tried to push me towards the mirror without insults! THEY WERE WEARING GLASSES! Like, what?! Weren't skittle pipes banned?"

"Yea, they were in some places, though you can still get them through other methods" said Manic "But, they didn't have superpowers or different eye colors or stuff... And when they use that thing, glasses usually hurt their eyes because they help light get into them"

"Oh, chaos!" Manic looked at her confused. "It's ANOTHER SUPERNATURAL OCCURRENCE! CHAOSDAMIT!"

"Wait, what!?" He looked back at her shocked. Amy didn't waste time and grabbed his hand and started to run. 

"We gotta go find a safe place somewhere hidden!"

"I thought there we were only three werehogs here!"

"It's NOT WEREHOGS, YOU MORON!"

They were running as fast as they could, at one point Manic took her into his arms. 

"The security room! Oh fuck, I never thought I would be glad to go to one of those!"

"No! Not there!"

"Hey, nobody can see us there! You can do whatever ritual you wanna do naked!"

"I'm not doing that type of ritual!" She looked back and screamed making Manic cringe. "The students are sushi-gummy-worm-monsters!"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! I NEVER THOUGHT SAVING YOU WOULD END UP BEING THIS UNROMANTIC! FUCKING HELL! WHY DO I GET THE BAD PARTS!"

"HEY!" Amy was blushing, and glaring at him. Quickly she took out the notebook in her cuff. "WELL, YOU HAD A GREAT IDEA BY GOING TO THE SECURITY ROOM!"

They got inside, panting and barricading the doors.

"This won't hold long! So I gotta say something before we die!" said Manic grabbing her shoulders. "I love you! I find you hot! When I'm a wherehog in heat, it's hard to avoid you! And chaosdammit I am not gonna die before I do this!" he kissed her and then let her go. "Ok, panicked rant did"

Amy blinked twice, blushing red. "We are not gonna die! Ok, face all the black screens against each other! Everything reflective!"

"Sure thing boss!"

They did everything, the doors broke Amy, and Manic screamed, hugging each other.

"If this doesn't work! Manic! I'm polyamorous! SO I couldn't confess because I love many people at the same time! I'm sorry! Whaaa!"

"Amy... Do you know I can treat you better than anyone else? Does this mean something? Please just give me a sign! I'm going crazy!"

Everything was glowing, their eyes shut tight, they hear many things break. Suddenly everything went quiet, when they opened their eyes, they saw everyone tiredly waking up. 

"Take my hand, we're fine..we're alive," said Manic. "And...I can live with what you said. I'll keep it a secret, just so ya know, I don't care if you are polyamorous, I'll still be with you even if you have others...just don't neglect me"

"Promise I won't let you down"


	3. Pacify her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't even WANT a fianceé! Well, not one like her! She is suffocating!"
> 
> "You should pacify her," mumbles Shadow. "She gets on everyone's nerves."
> 
> "You really should" added Amy looking away.

Sonic was getting tired, he still had no idea why the fuck Sally Alicia Acorn was his fianceé. Out of the Acorn family, he would have preferred anyone else. Not that she was a completely bad person. But for one, he didn't like how uptight she was about everything. He could tolerate many things, except having his time measured for everything! Just because he was fast didn't mean he was some kind of errand boy. His brother had just started going out with Amy, Sonia was watching them like a hawk. On the other hand, he could feel his blood boil knowing how lucky his triplet was.

"If Brittany lost her voice or had an accident, I would be able to take the role!" Sally was ranting again about her frustrations. "That stupid Bitchney!"

Ok, that was a new one. "Calm down Sal, it ain't that big of a deal. Plus, you don't even like the male lead."

"Look, Alvin might be a self-centered prick at times! But he is good when it comes to showbusiness and I need my reputation to go up!"

Well, there were rumors of Sally being with other guys and stuff. Sonic didn't mind it, well, wouldn't if she had the decency to tell him she liked other guys, and also if she wasn't stinging along dudes who didn't like to share. Antoine had a fianceé already, wasn't that girl her best friend? Bonnie Rabbot or something?

"Sally would you just stop?" great, here came the Acorn war. The triplet Chipettes, younger sisters of Sally, and friends of Amy Rose. "I got the role, so what? This isn't gonna tarnish your reputation. We don't even want the stupid crown!"

"You are just daughters of a concubine."

"Actually... it's the second wife of your father after your mother died..."Mumbled Janet pushing up her purple glasses. Oh god, please this end already! If he ran, they would notice, and he would get another rant from Sally.

"I think we should stop!" suggested Eleanor, the smallest of the bunch. She reminded Sonic of Tails a lot. "We're in public, and I think Sonic is gonna get bored with all this talk!"

"Right, we didn't see you, sorry!" apologized the other two.

"No problemo!" He answered. "Don't forget to go to practice and all, you really don't wanna deal with Sonia being anal about schedules."

"True!" Britney laughed and started to walk, and before Sonic could catch her, she slipped and fell. The crack made it obvious she had just broken her leg. The triplets were being helped by other students, Sonic glanced at Sally, who looked horrified.

"You don't think this happened because of what I said, do you?"

"I think it's just a coincidence!"

"Yea...it is," said Sally trying to calm herself. "Well, I guess I better start practicing and stuff."

Sonic just nodded, wondering what had just happened. This play was supposed to be on the thirteenth of February or something. Things had gotten stranger since that incident, and now he had to talk it with his siblings. So, when he wants to meet them he was shocked to see them chatting with the occult club that Amy, faker, dimwit, salty, and Knuckles were in.

"Oh! Sonic!" Ahhh that warm welcome was the best! He looked back at his brother who was smirking at him. Chaosdammit Manic!

"Hey, y'all," said Sonic sitting down with them. "I gotta tell you guys something since you nerds seem to know about this stuff, it will be a bunch of help"

"Nobody wants to help you, faker," said Shadow irritated.

"Nobody asked you jackass" retaliated Manic, wow, his bro was the best! He would have to get him something later.

"Manic!" scolded Amy. "Sorry Shadow"

"So, what's the story?" asked Silver excitedly.

"Well, you know that Brit got her leg broken? Well, Sally had wished something would happen to her next to the 69 locker!"

"So what?" Blaze was not amused.

"So, she also wished, the next day, on the same locker, to get an expensive outfit!"

"Oh! So that's where that thing came from!" said Sonia amazed. "We gotta go there!"

"A wishing locker, seriously?" Blaze and Shadow had said it in sync, Sonic really had to get his friends and siblings away from those boring people.

"She wished for an i-watch, and also some sketchers, and a smoothie subscription, and those have come to her too!"

"Oh, my chaos! I wanna go! C'mon guys! It will be fun!" Silver, always the enthusiastic guy, maybe Sonic shouldn't call him a dimwit.

"It's bullshit, and you know it!" argued Shadow.

"You just scared" Manic got up helping Amy up.

"Hey, but..."

"Plus, we have chaos on our side" added Knuckles interrupting Amy as they made their way towards the locker. "It's the greatest power of all, and Tikal will guide us and protect us from evil!"

"If what Knuckles is saying is true, then only good things will happen.," mumbled Blaze.

"I don't think so," said Sonic. "I mean, Britney is still in the hospital."

"I think that's a great idea!" said Silver.

"Oh for fucks sake..." Shadow was obviously a non-believer, this makes it more probable to be true in Sonic's logic. Whatever Shadow hates, will be something good.

"I want to meet a real ghost," said Blaze.

"I want to be free from getting hit" Silver, obviously.

"I wanna have a date..." poor Knuckles.

"This is stupid, whatever, make people suffer"

"Shadow!" scolded Sonia making Amy giggle. Well, that made Sonic a bit angry. "Anyways, I want this play to be infamous!"

"I wanna get a rocking bod...and breasts," said Amy

"And when I get older, I want to fondle said breasts," added Manic only to get hit by his siblings. "Fine! I want a huge allowance too!"

"I want to drive the newest and most awesome sportscar! Oh, and get my license back"

"HELL NO!" All of his friends looked horrified, Sonic didn't get what was the big deal? I mean, he crashed like five times! So what? Nobody died!

The next day Sonic had gotten a call telling him he had his license back, and that a car had been prepared for him. He couldn't contain his excitement, deciding to run and rub it on the face of his frienemy: Shadow. Yet, he saw him talking calmly with Amy, he was smiling...Sonic was gonna have nightmares for weeks. Shadow's face shouldn't have positive emotions! Well, if Ames could know this, he could gain some points! Plus, his bro wouldn't mind sharing, right?

"GUYS! LOOK WHAT I GOOOOTT!"

"Faker, just fuck off" grumbled Shadow.

"But, Shads!" he hugged Amy close showing her the message. "It's great news! I got my license"

"EVERY HEDGEHOG TO HIMSELF!"

"Wait, but this is only a message...it can be a hoax!" said Amy trying to calm down Shadow. Dammit, Sonic failed. But, she defended him! "Plus, don't you find it strange?" said Amy when walking with Sonic and Shadow. "Only things related to Sally come true..."

"You gotta point..." said Sonic confused. "But, I got my license!"

"You are not using that" yelled both hedgehogs to the blue one.

"The girl got a new fitting for the outfit, annoying red also got into an accident, and they are debating to make either faker or Frenchie into the main character" added Shadow.

"I don't wanna, I don't like this play!" mumbled Sonic. "Greece is not at all my style."

"True" Amy sighed. "This would be easier if we knew about some ritual held here or some death...dunno, some dumbass who loved musicals or a fan of Sally's insta"

"That locker was of a monkey bastard last year" grumbled Shadow. "Ken Khan, last king of the dragon kingdom. He was a dork, always going on about the king of the free people and shit like that. The old man got irritated with him"

"Oh! Yea! That was Sally's admirer...They did fuck sometimes" said Sonic thoughtfully. "Didn't the kid die or something?"

"Wait...her boyfriend?" Amy blinked twice. "SHIT!"

"Why is that important?" asked Shadow raising an eyebrow.

"He is the ex-king of the Dragon kingdom, right? Well, there is a bunch of legends, but!" she took out her notebook, flipping pages rapidly. "They had the Djinn"

"In English," said Sonic.

"Genies!"

"Those things that grant wishes?" said Shadow" Color me stoked" his sarcasm was not helping.

"Shadow, you aren't handsome enough for me to ignore how annoying you are right now," said Amy making the guy blush. "Anyways! They are neither innately evil nor innately good, their surroundings can change them. They are held responsible for misfortune, possession, and diseases. However, the jinns are sometimes supportive and benevolent."

"So, you are saying, Ken, is a djinn," said Sonic thoughtfully.

"Explains the ass-kissing to Sally" added Shadow.

"Well, he will do anything to make her happy... BUT, what if, and this is a hypothesis, what if he wants Sonic to kill Sally in a car accident!"

"That is a great plan, why the fuck didn't I think about it," said Shadow with a grin.

"What!?" Sonic looked back at the other hedgehogs. "I wouldn't kill Sally!"

"Not intentionally, no," said Amy shaking her head. "But you suck at driving, nobody sane would allow you to drive a car!"

"Exactly faker"

"You...you know! I-I have no comment!"

"Anyways, if you kill Sally, your life will be miserable, AND he gets a partner forever."

"It ain't even my fault she was with me!" said Sonic with a huff. "I didn't even WANT a fianceé! Well, not one like her! She is suffocating!"

"You should pacify her," mumbles Shadow. "She gets on everyone's nerves."

"You really should" added Amy looking away. "Uhh...she visited my room a few times before. And she seems a bit interested in me."

"Hot"

"GUYS! I AINT GAY!" yelled Amy. "Nor Bi! I'm Polyamorous and heterosexual, thank you very much!"

"Anyways, how do we liberate this asshole?" The three jumped when they saw Manic leaning on the wall.

"Uh, well Djinn usually have to be sealed"

"Like that worked," said Shadow irritated. "If there is something I learned from the idiot is that you gotta exorcise the bitches! So, either I call my buddy Satan again or we find another method!"

Soic was thoughtful, Khan wanted Sally, he was one of the people most loyal to her. Honestly, Sonic felt bad for him. Wait a minute! That was it! "I will use the divorce word on her and break up on stage!"

"You're ruining Grease?" Mani started to laugh. "Well, at least you will give Sonia what she wanted, an infamous performance!"

"Oh, shut up you!" said Amy. "We first need to get him out of that stupid locker! He must be sealed somewhere!"

"I know!" Sonic ran as fast as he could, using the momentum and vibrating his molecules he was able to reach in and take out what he wished. Then he returned seconds later "Here! His crown!"

"Oh, Sonic! I knew you could do it!" gushed Amy, ah, he loved how she said that. "I could kiss you!"

"Please don't," said Shadow. "I don't want to see something so disgusting"

"Uh...yea..." Sonic was laughing like a dork. Fucking hormones! His mind wasn't working and he didn't like that."Anyways! Let's go crash the play!"

"Who is gonna be the replacement?" asked Amy.

"Oh, right, it's gonna be the french dude."

"Antoine"

They ran into the theatre, thanks to Sonic and Shadow they were able to arrive just on time for the encore. Now, why did Sonia allow her brothers not to participate? Simply because she got tired of Sally complaining and allowed her to use Nicole and her sound system to make the music. Ok, so how were they going to enter and ruin the play? _I write sins, not tragedies!_ Perfect! So...Sonic, dressed up in a soldier's outfit, because of 1950's propaganda, and connected his guitar. Just as _Sandy_ song ended, he quickly got on stage, Amy, Shadow, and Manic starting the music for this song. It was in swing style, the performance was perfect, Sonia grinned from her place as see joined in with her own instrument. Sonic had placed the crown on Sally, the chipmunk was in shock as well as the other actors, but the others went with it, Antoine and Sally were trying their best to not let out an outraged scream.

"TALAC! Talac! Talac!"

A scream erupted from the crown, the lights went out. They saw a ghost leave the crown. Sure, they had broken Sally's heart...but who knew that those words would take out the soul of a poor hopless romantic?

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Sonic as the lights went on again. "So! This concludes this last scene! End of the play!"

Releieved screams and applause received them, the curtains closed.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" yelled Sally gabbing his jacket. He pushed her hands away, gabbing Amy's waist.

"Nothin much, just that I don't wanna be with you. I don't like people cheating on me"

"I didn't do it!"

"You did" said SHadow. "Did you tell sonic you were fucking other guys?"

"I-I..."

"And, did you tell your best friend about Antoine?"

"She isn't even here!" defended Antoine.

"That's called cheating," said Sonia at last. "And look what it brought! If you could have said the truth, and arranged your relationship, it wouldn't be!"

"Too bad bitch" said Manic. "Never liked ya as girlfriend material for anybody. Dunno about other guys, but people faking it aren't our style"

"Nope," said Sonic. "I prefer sincerity. So, I sincerely ask...Amy, can I be part of your harem?"

"M-my what?"

"Your harem"

"Uh... sure?"

Well, Sonic knew it was underwhelming, He thought this thing would be super over the top. It wasn't, but hey, less drama for him. Now, if only edgelord would stop glaring at him, things would be utterly fine.


	4. Don't lose your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would say sorry, not sorry if the others saw me kiss you. But I cause you to cry! Amy goddammit! Only you can make me lose my head! What am I meant to do?!"

February fifteenth and things hadn't been going well for the princess of the Acorn Kingdom. Sally thought it was a bit excessive, but it didn't matter, she had lost a lot for her own bad decisions. She wasn't a bad person, at least she believed so, she just lost sight of what was important. This was the school that helped everyone regulate their powers, and those who mainly had them usually were royals. She was the second princess of the acorn kingdom, her adoptive brother the son of the captain of the guards of her home...who tragically died. She sighed irritably. God! Like, what was she meant to do? She got messages, she answered them, playing hard to get, for a moment forgetting whom they were from. Was she sorry? She didn't know. She was just trying to have some fun, having been educated s strictly by her instructors, having arguments with her brother about the politics of the crown, she just wanted to let loose! Forget responsibilities! she didn't mean to hurt anyone. 

Yet, Sonic was the only one in her mind since they were young, well it was until she got into school and all. Sure, guys admiring you was nice. But, what could she do? She melted when she saw her, the pink hedgehog her boyfriend had known as a child. She understood now why he had had a hard time with her. Having escaped many times from the young Amy rose because she was in love with him and he had Sally as a finaceé. Now, she had created a scandal, and sure enough, the hero that Sally had been with and kind of envied had gotten the very thing she and him wanted. Amy may have a harem, but why would she even look in her direction?

Sally sighed thinking of the pink hedgehog's smile, as long as Amy was happy. Currently, Sally was walking with Knuckles, at school he was just a jock with a golden heart. Sally just hoped not to get on his bad side, because Nicole warned her that if he got riled up things could get dangerous. The echidna did not have any tolerance for injustice and would turn annoying by wanting to fight everything that moved. Well, she should have been warned by his extreme religious views. Chaos! This guy couldn't shut up about the emeralds, the legend of Tikal the master emerald, and the rebirth of it. Whatever that meant, it was terrible. 

Her thoughts and musings were interrupted by a loud gasp, it seemed like the echidna had seen something. Sally looked at the same place and raised her eyebrows, the front of her dorm was in a worse state than she thought. The door was buried in letters, teddies, and chocolates.

"What happened here?" Knuckles whispered as Sally tried her best to find a way inside. 

"Hearts going crazy" she answered, things were not going as planned, but, she could work with this. Knuckles after a while of watching the pathetic display, did his best to help. 

"COME ON!" She heard Knuckles shout as he tried desperately to help out. Seriously, they were too many letters and gifts. "Shadow, you asswipe! Stop smirking and help us out!"

Not only was she going to be late, but she would also have to deal with Shadow here. He wasn't very pleasant, much less after Amy had gotten Sonic as part of her harem. Ever since that day, the guy wouldn't stop making her life a living hell. Right now, the princess didn't want to hear some snide comment from the prince of Darkness.

"Would you precious lady Tikal like to hear such dirty language?" Shadow had used that against knuckles and Sally was ready to cover her ears if necessary.

"Shut up you heathen!"

"Whatever" mumbled Shadow. "Ask Rose for help, she would gladly filthy fuckers like you a hand"

Sally froze. 

"Of course she would!" said Knuckles with a nod. "She is the best! I think her hammer might be Thor's Hammer or Excalibur"

"I concur," said Shadow irritated, of course, Knuckles hadn't understood the insult. But Sally did. He was saying that the new girlfriend was so nice that she would even help a filthy skank like Sally. But she wouldn't let that get to her. 

Sally shrugged. "Amy was talking nonstop about those books. She actually lent me the one of Thor"

"What?" Shadow glared at her. Sally had won, she grinned. The chipmunk knew this would set him off because that book wasn't lent to anyone but Sally.

"I need to give it back anyway" Sally grabbed the stuff and pushed it into the now open door of her dorm. Sadly she barely noticed Knuckled grabbing the book.

"Rob O'hedge" She heard Shadow say that and she whipped her head around and growled.

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

"That name is weird," said Knuckles ignoring Sally.

"There's only one way to know." Shadow interrupted her thoughts"Finding the owner"

"What part of I have to give it back did you not hear!?" yelled Sally. "Now! Give it to me!" 

"Why should I?" said Shadow with a smirk. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Shadow! Peace is the answer unless you don't believe in chaos then you must harm the person as hard as you can!"

"Seriously? I can't believe I didn't think of it before?! " said Sally sarcastically, she lifted her hand glared at Shadow, using her power and her mental energy, activated the cannon forming bracelet and shot at him. He barely had time to dodge when she grabbed the book. She then threw them towards the end of the hall with the same weapon. Locking her door and deactivating the cannon returning it to a bracelet she made her way towards Amy's room.

Sally steadied her breathing to calm her heart. She knocked three times, the chipmunk could feel eyes boring into her back and the clicks of phone cameras going off. Sometimes being popular was a curse. She recalled when she wanted to help Amy be popular. She didn't have to wait too much before the door was opened revealing a pink hedgehog wearing red glasses. Sally was not prepared to see her look this cute, how could this tiny girl get any more pretty? She was so out of everyone's league.

"Oh, hi Sally" She smiled at her and glanced behind her. "Seems like you have fans" 

"Yeah" Sally laughed it off "But, I saw a teacher."  
  
They both could hear a teacher scolding the first years who begrudgingly left the place to their dorms. Sally and Amy giggled at the event. Sally then showed her the book.

"I brought this," said the chipmunk, trying hard not to notice how their hands touch. Oh god, nobody had to know this stupid crush. "Amy, I crave a boon." Who even used that word? Sally wanted to sink to the floor.

"What boon?"Thank chaos Amy understood!

"Could you tell me more about the author?"

"No..."

"No?"

"I made a promise. Sorry" 

Sally was desperate, the chipmunk didn't want the conversation to end, she glanced into the room and found the perfect question."Where's your roommate?"

"She got suspended" sighed Amy tiredly.

"Why?" Amy allowed her in, and Sally felt she had won the lottery.

"You don't want to know."

"Aww...please!" begged Sally, "Spill the tea! I won't judge!"

"She tried to copy my homework and stuff, Blaze helped me tell a teacher and my roommate was suspended"

Blaze, Sally had to step up her game now. She needed a theme, this was getting awkward. She would before say LOL, oh well, or go to hell to people if needed. But her rival was also her crush. Scratch that, her ex was now her rival, and his girlfriend was her crush.

"Do you have a hard time with that?" asked Sally gesturing to the homework sprawled on the bed.

"No...I'm always a straight-A student," answered Amy carelessly sitting on her bed. Good, Amy wasn't going to run.

"Oh? What's this?"

"Wait!"Sally took one of the papers, there's widened as she read it.

_Caught up in circles_

_Confusion is nothing new_

_His eyes shine like emeralds_

_his voice music without a tune_

_His kiss with anger_

_brings me to my knees_

_My heart beats like thunder_

_from the storm, I can't flee  
_  
  
"This is perfect!" said Sally amazed. "Is this about Sonic?"

"Uh..."

"He doesn't deserve this..."Sally smirked. "Lemme see what else ya got!"

"Sally! Give that back" yelled Amy, but Sally took another one, using her powers to create a dome to avoid Amy from grabbing her. She didn't notice Amy's desperation.

_Red, black and pink_

_are swirling and turning into one_

_My heart is beating till it breaks_

_Why did you love me there_

_only the moonshine knows_

_Don't help me now_

_I'm so confused_

They were about Sonic and Shadow, Sally knew it. 

_Green grass, rhythm that fills my heart_

_the earth rumbles and tumbles_

_thanks to his art_

_There's a side to him_

_that I never knew, never thought_

_All the words we said_

_they were always true_

_He's still standing on his ground_

_crumbles down without pain_

_as we break the songs_

She stopped, this was about Manic. Sally felt her hands shaking in fury, but a sniffle woke her up, making the chipmunk turn and dispel her dome. The pain in Amy's face was evident. The curiosity that Sally had, brought terrible embarrassment. The princess realized what she had done, even tears had started to well in Amy's eyes. Sally panicked, grabbing her face and wiping away her tears. What the hell was she supposed to do! She was losing her head, and Sally's mantra wasn't working!? Great, she didn't know how to deal with something like this. It wasn't the same with Tails as with her best friend. 

In the middle of her panic, she grabbed Amy's shoulders and kissed her. As fast as it happened, it stopped. Both gasping incredulously, Sally now was crying with Amy for a completely other reason.

"I-I..."

"It's fine...you wanted me to feel better..." said Amy with a small and sad smile. NO NO NO! Now Sally was proving Sonic and Shadow's point! Shit! But she was in a state of panic as well. "I get it, don't worry, I won't blame you." Amy took back her poems. "You should go back to your dorm Sally, I don't want you in trouble"

"Oh..."

"Sally" Amy hugged her tight. "You were curious, I'm not mad. And the kiss was an impulse. I promise I won't treat you differently."

Sally nodded.

"Thank you, Amy"

"Anytime"

She left closing Amy's room and sighed.

_"I would say sorry, not sorry if the others saw me kiss you. But I cause you to cry! Amy goddammit! Only you can make me lose my head! What am I meant to do?!"_

Sally was intelligent in her own ways, but art wasn't her forte, she was more creative in imagining technological designs and asking her little brother to execute them. Sally was a natural-born leader, only entering the academy because of her status. Yet, she had just blown it. Her thoughts were a mess, as she walked through the hallways aimlessly. The sun was setting, and people hated to go through here when the night arrived. 

"I'm alone in the haunted hallway" she laughed humorlessly "I'm an idiot"

Suddenly the sound of a piano alerted her. Sally stopped wondering where it came from. Slowly she made her way towards it. Active and energetic, she wondered if there were lyrics to it. Carefully she walked towards it, watching the keys playing alone. 

"Sorry, not sorry about what I said, don't lose your head!" Sally heard the voice say and the end of the song. She had heard it before! But when!?

Sally gulped, raising her hand and pressing the keys. NOTHING. THERE WAS NO SOUND.

The next day she was shivering. Bonnie Rabbot hadn't known what she did with Antoine behind closed doors and assumed it was only practicing for the play back then. Thank Chaos! Naturally, after the freakish event, she ran straight to the occult club. Low and behold, her haters along with Knuckles and Amy were there. 

"Sally?" asked Amy in her sweet melodic voice.

"You guys...I need help!" She said stiffly. Not bothering to let them speak she rambled what happened last night, omitting the Amy thing. She was very relieved the hedgehog triplets were no there. Since they were at their band practice and were part of the drama club things couldn't have been better. 

"You actually heard it?!" asked Silver. "Get out of here!"

"It's the piano ghost of the 71'st dorm room," said Blaze "Everyone knows about it, nobody walks down that hallway after sunset. It's so known that not even drunk students go there"

"Piano ghost, what?" asked Amy confused, while Sally started to shake. She had forgotten about the legends of the school! The very reason why this stupid club was created!

"The vixen piano host," said Blaze calmly. "It is said that if you hear her song four times, you die. Your head will fall off just like hers did. It took four strikes to behead her by her boyfriend. Also, the pace changes every time"

"Oh, and a fun fact!" added Knuckles. "Only cheaters hear it!"

Sally bleached. "At least it's not you singing"

"HEY! I SING WELL! BUT I AM MORE OF A RAPPER!" yelled knuckles.

"Stop it! SHe's going to die, and that's all you think about" oh Amy, she was so sweet.

"More dead peopleeee!" cried Silver.

"At last" Thaks to that comment, Sally burst into tears.

"You will be fine as long as you don't listen to music!" said Amy trying to console Sally as she cried. But there were many problems with the situation. "Hey, why are you still crying"

"Because I am a gay slut!"

"Yea..."

"You think so too?!" asked Sally looking back at Shadow impressed. 

"I thought it was just me thinking that!" said Knuckles happily.

"We need to stop that ghost!" said Amy with determination. "For the future of yuri and more gay scenes!"

"YEA!" Sally calmed down a bit when she heard Silver and Knuckles agree.

That's what they did that night, stand in front of the dorm. Sally gulped, opening the door, and the song started.

"Grew up in the French court..."

Amy searched her book hurriedly.

Shadow tried to use his power, and it failed. Knuckles tried to punch the keyboard, also failed. These fuckers were useless! Silver and Blaze were no help either. That was when Amy grinned.

"Search for a yellow ribbon and fucking burn it!"

Sally looked around and saw it. "ON THE DILDO!"

Blaze managed to burn it to pieces, and Sally sighed.

"You're safe now Sally," said Amy.

"You owe us for saving your ass," said Shadow. "And believe me...You will pay"

"Thanks..."Sally fainted.

But the next morning she found a rose on her desk and a sweet letter from Amy. All she could say, she wasn't sorry for everything, she got something better in exchange.


End file.
